


Две исповеди

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Uporoboros



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два разговора по душам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две исповеди

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

…Я не знаю, что делать и как мне отбиться,  
Если б мог, я бы проклял его навек.  
Он – безумие, с ним невозможно смириться,  
Буря в коконе плоти – не человек…  
  
…Я не знаю, что делать, и нет мне покоя,  
Я хочу разломать эти вечные льды!  
Если б мог, то отвлёкся б на что-то другое,  
Да вот он – как в пустыне глоток воды.  
  
…Я, наверное, спятил, я слаб и безволен.  
Что так вляпаюсь, раньше бы кто сказал!  
Он рычит что-то мне, этот бешеный воин –  
Я смотрю… не могу отвести глаза.  
  
…Хорошо хоть, сквозь шлем моих глаз он не видит.  
Смотрит, будто бы взглядом хочет убить.  
Презирает, и даже не ненавидит…  
Мне осталось лишь только злее язвить.  
  
…Этот буйный придурок, на что он мне сдался?  
Но ему ведь идёт быть нервнобольным…  
Что ты смотришь так? Твой генерал облажался.  
Милли, Милли, ну что же нам делать с ним?  
  
…Я ведь скоро сорвусь и скажу ему честно!  
Мне конец, но и это тоже не жизнь.  
Как я мог так попасть, самому интересно…  
Что мне делать с ним, дедушка, подскажи?


End file.
